New Prince of Tennis omake
by tanten
Summary: What will be happen if Ryoma twin sister come to U17? She disguise as Ryoma because she want to meet her brother, Ryoga. (one shot)


**New Prince of Tennis Omake! (One shot)**

**What will be happen if Ryoma didn't come to U17?**

Well…

Every Ryoma fans will angry (Include me too ^^)

Sorry… Sorry… Just kidding…

This is the true question;

**What will be happen if Ryoma **_**twin sister**_** is disguising as him and come to U17?**

Nb: I'm really sorry for bad grammar

….

Ryoma and Ryoga is in the court. Ready to battle. But, before it happen, Ryoga talk to him.

"Nice disguise, Ruri," Ryoga said. He chuckle a bit.

Ruri take off her white Fila cap and black wig. Everyone in that court surprise when they see long brown hair. It length a few cm from her shoulder. Her hair not straight like Ryoma, it's curly on the edge. But, she has golden brown eyes and same height. That's why nobody notice it.

"How do you know?" Ruri asked in girly tone. She change her voice.

Ryoga stroke his hair. "I always know which one is Chibisuke and which one is you-" he pointed his index finger to her "-_Ruri-chan_."

"Stop say my name! Finally I can meet with you," Ruri said in angry tone. "This time… I won't let you go until you tell me the reason you leave us!" She pointed her racket to Ryoga.

"Wow! Wow! Take it easy! You really stubborn," Ryoga is smirk. "Never change."

"I didn't want to hear it from you! You shit! Leave us with a stupid letter. It only say 'I'm boring with this life, I will try to find a new life outside. Goodbye.'

What the hell is that!"

Ryoga stop his chuckle. He saw dark aura around her. _Scary! _He thought.

"We search you in everywhere. School, playground, mall, street even cemetery. Mom and dad call the police. We really worry, you know?!"

"I hate you! Mom is crying every night. She's praying your safety. Ryo-chan didn't want to sleep. He always call your name and ask me when you will be back. And dad always check tennis court everyday."

The only voice echo in that court is only her voice. Nobody want to stop her word.

"You bastard! I try to find you all of this time. After a few years, I can found you. Today, you will tell me your reason and I promise to myself you will pay this!" She shake her racket and point it to him again.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" She said in malicious tone.

Everyone around the court have the same think (except Ruri and Ryoga); _Family Business._

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Everybody hear a bell sound.

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Everyone grab their phone. They check it.

"Not my phone."

"Is not me."

"Not my mine."

"Whose ringtone is it."

"That's my mine, but no phone call."

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

"Ruri-chan…," Ryoga whisper.

"What!?"

"Your phone."

Ruri notice it. That's her phone. She is too angry and make her attraction full to Ryoga. She isn't realize her phone sound. She raise her handphone, put in her left hear, and speak.

"Hello…"  
no sound.

"Hello…"

Still no sound.

"Hello! Are you kidding! This is not time to joke!"

A loud voice suddenly hit her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW, NEE-SAN?"

Ruri frozen. She click the loudspeaker switch without realize. The voice of caller is echoing in the court. Everyone can hear it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU STOLEN MY LETTER, MY PASPORT, MY BAG, MY CLOTHES, MY CAP, EVEN MY PONTA. YOU BRING KARUPIN TOO !"

Every Seigaku player know whose voice is that.

"IF YOU REALLY WANT TO GO TO JAPAN AND PLAY WITH MY TEAMMATES. YOU CAN FREE TO TELL ME. YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS WAY.

WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Ruri believe if he continue like this, she will be deaf. His voice looks like a lightning strike.

"Why?"

_Thank goodness he decrease his tone_, Ruri thought.

"What's write in my letter? Something wrong with that? You went to japan because of it, right?"

There's no reply. Ruri still shock after hear her twin brother voice.

"Tell me right now."

Silence.

"Nee-san! Just say it!"

Ruri fell her voice stuck in her throat. She can't say anything. Then, someone take over her handphone from her hand.

"Konichiwa, Chibisuke."

"Huh!"

"Do you remember me?"

"Eh… Who are you?"

"Wait! Don't tell me. You forget about your older brother, Chibisuke."

Ryoga give the handphone back to the owner. He patted her head.

Silence

"So… That's it…"

Finally Ruri get her voice back.

"No! Ryo-chan, listen to me! I…"

He cut her.

"Okay! I understand! Do everything you want, Nee-san! I don't care anymore!"

"No! Ryo-chan. You got it wro-"

He cut her again.

"I don't want to hear it! You really-."

He stop his word for a moment.

"Wait… How can he know I am talking to you?"

After hear him, Ruri realize her stupid mistake.

"It can't be-" his voice tremble "-the loudspeaker…"

"Gomen, Ryo-chan," Ruri whisper.

…

…

…

"Ryo-chan? Are you still there?"

"Die you… Nee-san."

Ruri is quiet. She know her twins really angry.

"How much people hear? Let me guess… a whole team?"

He chuckle a bit.

**"I WILL NEVER COME BACK TO JAPAN!"**

tuut… tuut… tuut… (the line is off)

Ruri can't move her body. She is frozen.

Ryoga is laughing. He almost cry. "God, Chibisuke really angry."

Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…

Ruri surprise, she accept the call in hurry.

"Hello? Ryo-chan, please forgive me. I don't mean to-"

He cut her again.

"Stop it. I just want to tell you my visa already expired. I tell the embassy, someone stolen it. They freeze it for three months. What's the mean? You can't come back until three months. Hope you enjoy it."

tuut… tuut… tuut… (the line is off)

Ruri press her handphone. It broken into pieces. Then she throw tennis ball from her pocket and smash it.

Ryoga jump to left, avoid her attack. The ball pass him and hit the wall behind. The wall is destroyed completely. Not just it, it destroyed the wall behind it too. Big hole appear in there. And the ball is still roll, now it hit trees. The tree fall down with a crash.

Everyone blinked for a moment.

Clapping sound break the silence.

Ryoga claps his hands. He smile to her. "Well… well… As I expected from the Queen of wild Tennis."

_The end_

How about it? ^^

To make it clear, let me tell you. Ruri is ryoma twin sister, she came to Japan to find Ryoga because after she read the letter, she got information that someone look like her lost brother join with U17. That's why she disguising as his twin brother and go to Japan.

After found it, Ryoma call her and angry (hahaha – you can tell from their conversation, right?)

.

Okay, that's my omake. Hope you enjoy it.

Leave a review

_Disclaimer: Prince of tennis belong to konomi sensei_


End file.
